As improving in the 3D display technology, a bare-eye 3D display ability, of which the 3D effect could be observed directly by human eyes without wearing equipment such as 3D glasses any more, is accomplished by many 3D display apparatus. However, the 3D display technology needs be improved in a current phase. When the situation of larger image variation frequency occurs, frame switching of the 3D image by the 3D display apparatus in the current phase is not fluent and is easy to bring the viewers the feeling of dizziness, so that the viewers would like to watch a 2D image. Therefore, it is necessary to design a 2D/3D switchable display apparatus.
In the 3D display technique field, a 2D/3D switchable display apparatus has already been invented. The invented display apparatus accomplishes 2D/3D switching by adjusting a liquid crystal light valve in the display apparatus. However, the cost of manufacturing the display apparatus using the liquid crystal light valve is too expensive to be accepted by the customers when the display apparatus is sold on the market.